Nagisa Rinku
Appearance Nagisa has long brown hair that reaches her hips with violet eyes. She is five foot nine inches and she weighs 140 pounds. Like most vampires she has razor sharp fangs that can pierce skin with ease. Personality Haru once said: "Nagisa is the most annoying person I've ever met but... she's a great friend." This statement describes Nagisa perfectly. She has a rivalry for Haru's attention with Yuno and that has caused her to annoy Haru even more with their bickering. Background Nagisa’s early childhood remains shrouded in mystery. What remains are fragmented memories of an unhappy time for Nagisa. It is unknown who Nagisa’s biological parents were, as Nagisa’s birth was the result of a one night stand and no lasting relationship was ever established. Neither desired a child to be brought into their worlds, but regardless Nagisa was born. It is unknown what became of her parents after her birth. It is believed the father simply went his own way, not even knowing he had a child while the mother simply abandon the child. In the absence of her parents, Nagisa became disputed between the Rinku and Kaneko clans. Both of these clans were small in numbers, making every single member of the clan valuable. In addition, Nagisa’s unusually high chakra reserves, made her a valuable asset to have within the clan. Although no blood was shed over which clan had the right to the young child, the incident stained the relationship between the two clans. Nagisa was first raised by the Rinku clan, being taught the clan’s unique abilities at a young age. Nagisa’s having the vampire features that were part of her Rinku heritage, she did not stand out greatly among the Rinku children, but most knew of her controversial heritage. It was for this reason she was shunned by the Rinku children. After voicing her displeasure living as a Rinku, Nagisa moved in with the Kaneko clan, where things were no better. Her vampire appearance frightened most of the Kaneko children, making it even harder for her to make friends. Nagisa buried her sorrows in her training, as she became one of the youngest practitioners of the Kaneko’s powerful fighting style. After several more years of living as an outcast, Nagisa decided to take refuge within the Hidden Leaf Village. Due to the positive, although largely secretive, relationships between her clan's and the village, Nagisa was allowed to reside within the walls of the Hidden Leaf under the condition that she kept her origins secret from its residents. Although some members of the Rinku clan lived inside the Hidden Leaf, Nagisa remained independent from them, living in a small apartment near the North Gate. Life within the Hidden Leaf was better for Nagisa than living with either of her groups of kin, but it was still far from ideal. Still only 9 years of age, hiding her unique vampire features form others was difficult, forcing her to limited contact with other children in the village. Not having any members of her clan residing within the village meant she had to look out for herself, further robbing her of her childhood. Nagisa again masked her sorrows with training, joining the Ninja Academy shortly after moving into the village. Having already undergone intense training under the tutelage of her clans, particularly her training as a Kaneko, Nagisa graduated the academy after only a year hand a half at the age of 11. Unfortunately, due to her Rinku heritage, she was not assigned to a team for fear her origins would be leaked to the rest of the village. Nagisa was left a individual, being assigned missions such as recon where an extra Genin was required. Despite the limited variety of missions, Nagisa stud out in an age where many promising Genin were emerging. Unexpectedly, Nagisa showed a talent for Kenjustu, taking to bringing a short blade with her on missions. Abilities Taijutsu Ninjutsu * Nature Transformation Genjutsu Other info Part in the Story * Part I * Part II Trivia Quotes